This is RWBY
by nutzo858
Summary: My first fanfiction of all time, and I really hope you all enjoy it. I don't own RWBY or any game items/references mentioned in this fiction. I do however own the OCs. Oh, and disregard my review I posted. I'm only updating when I'm bored or I feel like it. Rated T for language (not that you all care). So if you want to read it don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpexted Meeting

**Sorry for the lack of originality, I don't care that the weapons are from other games its just that I can't think of any other really cool weapons. I will explain them later. One more thing before you read the edit, this is my first fanfic so there might be not so good parts.**

**UPDATE: I'm back and fixing things. I KNOW HAVE OUTFITS FOR ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. So I'm going to add all of the outfits to all of the characters. Plus I'm going through and all the characters that I did not describe will have their respected outfits.**

**BEGIN CHARACTER ANALYSIS****:**

**Name: **Nathaniel 'Nate' Carter.

**Age:** 15

**Size: **6'4.

**Weight: **152 lbs.

**Skin color: **Caucasian.

**Hair color:** Blue with black streaks.

**Hair style: '**Bed head'.

**Clothing:**

**Lower: **Digital blue camo cargo shorts w**/** titanium alloy knee pads.

**Upper:** Digital blue camo tank top w**/** titanium alloy chest plate, and black undershirt.

**Shoes:** Blue zoom mogan mid 2 skate shoes.

**Weapons****:**

**Primary: **Assault shield(yes Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2).

**Secondary:** XM-8/'amp blade' (Infamous 2).

**Special: **Particle cannon.

**Special features****:**

**Aura color: **Blue.

**Semblance:** Electricity.

**'Aura mode': **Electricity jumps from target to target until all have been hit.

**Entry to beacon****: (3rd person pov)**

Nate was just about to head back to his house from getting dust to power his 'particle cannon' and refill the electric dust rounds for his XM-8. When suddenly a guy flies out the window, behind him happened to be a group of guys wearing black suits and red sunglasses, Nate noticed one of them wearing a white coat

Nate looked in the window and saw one of the guys in black pointing a red sword with a black hilt at a stunning girl in a red cape that clipped on to her outfit with cross clips. She was wearing a black combat skirt with a red trim and her entire out fit by itself consisted of black with red trimmings. She wore a strap(for lack of knowledge of the names of the pieces of the outfit.) with red strings that cross in the center. On her waist just above her skirt was a black belt with an emblem on its right side and a box next to it. On the left side of her were a few high-caliber bullets. "_No doubt that she is a huntress in training due to the heavy caliber bullets. she wields a sniper due to that fact but what kind?"_ is what Nate thought. She was wearing black stockings that went red the further down her legs they went until they reached her black combat boots with red bottoms and red laces and red trimmed socks. Her hair was short black a little messy and ended in red high lights.

She kicked the man with the sword out of the window. Another went to attack her and she tackled him out the window. Then she pulled out a red case that turned into a giant scythe. Nate suspected it is her weapon. The man in the white trench coat ordered his remaining men to attack her. So Nate decided to step in and help pulling out his shield just before entering the fight.

**(Nate's POV)**

The thugs charge at us both after she does a little display of her abilities by swinging her scythe while turning off the music she was listening to which sounded oddly familiar. She took out two of the thugs in a matter of seconds withe expert skill while I stood by and watched. One of the thugs came after me but before he could hit me i bashed him with my shield and proceeded to punch him off of his feet and kicked him across the road. Then another guy walked out with a rifle and shot at me and the girl. I pulled up my shield just in time to block the shots while the girl dodged them with extreme speed. When she got to the guy with the gun she hit him with the blunt side of her scythe to me and a smashed him with my shield toward the man in the trench coat. He mumbled something under his breath that I could not understand.

"well, red and blue, i think we can all say its been an eventful, as much as i would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways" the man says as he pulls up his can. Then the front of the cane opened up and he shot something at us. It was moving to fast for me to see what it was but i was fast enough to pull my shield up and block the blast as the girl shot herself into the air to dodge it.

**(3rd POV)**

The man in the white coat fled and they chased after him to find him on a roof just in front of an aircraft. Nate pulled out his XM-8 and started shooting at it when the girl shot at it with her scythe. Nate inferred it is also a sniper rifle. The man pulled out a red dust crystal and threw it at their feet he then shot it."get down!" Nate yelled. Then out of no where a woman with a riding crop landed in front of the two and deployed what looked like a defense rune just before it exploded. After words she started shooting a barrage of projectiles at the aircraft. The man then retreated into the cockpit and a woman then steps into the area in the man just was and shot at the woman when that happened she then moved her hands and a little run popped up underneath all there feet. Just then it exploded the woman in front of us and the girl both jumped out-of-the-way Nate was just about to jump when it exploded knocking him off of his feet. A few moments later the ship flew away.

Next thing Nate knew he had passed out from all the exhaustion he had been through. When he awoke he was in a pretty dark room that looked like an interrogation room from a cop show. The girl in the hood saw him wake up.

"so whats your name?" she asked.

"Nathaniel carter, but people call me Nate. What's yours?" Nate replied.

"hello Nate I'm Ruby, Ruby rose." ruby replied.

"hello Ruby. Nice to officially meet you without a bunch of guys trying to attack us." Nate stated with a small smirk.

That's when the woman with the riding crop thing walked in.

"good evening both of you I hope you rested well." the woman said.

"my name is ." she said.

"I hope you realize your actions will not taken lightly, you put yourselves and others in great danger!" said

"They started it!" Ruby said.

"If it was up to me you would be sent home... with a pat on the back." said

With that Ruby brightened up.

"and a slap on the wrist." said while she hit the table with her riding crop causing Nate and Ruby to jump in there seats."But there's some one here to meet you."

Just then a man with gray hair and green clothing walked in with a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes...Nathaniel Carter you have blue hair." the strange man said.

"u-um" Ruby managed to get out with a stutter.

"so where did you learn to do this" the man said while gesturing towards a screen that was holding that was playing through the fight with the goons.

"signal academy" they said in unison.

"they taught you two to use two of the deadliest weapons ever designed?"asked the man.

"well actually i taught my self."replied Nate.

"well one teacher in particular." replied Ruby.

"I see."said the man.

The man then put the plate of cookies on the table in front of us. Ruby then proceeded to eat the cookies Nate just gave a pass sign with his hands.

"They taught you how to use the deadliest weapons ever designed?" the man asked.

"well one in particular." ruby said.

"I've only seen one other scythe wielder with this level of skill before, a dusty old crow." he said

"hm thts mu uncle." ruby said with a mouth full of cookies.

"*cough* sorry, that's my uncle crow, he's a teacher at signal, i was complete garbage before he took me under his wing."

"so I've noticed, what are two young people such a youre selves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"asked the man.

"well I'm there because I want to protect people who can not protect themselves."answered Nate.

"and I'm going because I want to become a huntress."Ruby replied.

"you want to slay monsters?" asked the man.

"yea, I only have two more years at signal then im gonna apply to blah blah..."Ruby went on.

"do you know who I am?"the man asked.

Nate just shook his head.

"you're professor Ozpin, head master of beacon."Ruby answered.

"you want to come to my school?" he asked.

"more than any thing." she answered.

"well OK." he said "what about you young man?" he asked Nate.

"that would be amazing. But i kinda made a promise to my friends that i would go to beacon with them no matter what." Nate replied.

"well both of you will be heading there tomorrow. you might want to tell them that they are coming too."he stated.

"just one question their names are Lamont Nathan, Andrew Roberts, and Micheal Reil?" Ozpin asked.

"yea why?"Nate asked.

"I just wanted to know."he replied.

**End.**

**Nate is the main character of this fic. this is the only character intro that's based off of the show and only solo intro. So see you next time with the rest of the first team's intro.**


	2. Chapter 2: Team NALM

**This is the intro to the rest of team 1 aka Team NALM. This also takes place after Nate getting accepted into Beacon, but before the flight to Beacon.**

**Forever Fall Forest...**

"Hey Lamont, what were doing again?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know Andrew, didn't you say we were looking for Nate?" Lamont gave a look of confuse and concern as he answered.

"Oh yeah...right..." said Andrew.

A few minutes later of pointless wandering...

"We should probably go check in town for him" said Micheal.

"Yeah, we probably have a better chance than looking here..." said Andrew.

**Meanwhile**** in Vale...**

"So, tonight was fun." said Nate.

"Yeah it was. Well, I'll see you on the flight to Beacon!" Ruby replied.

"Yeah, see you later Ruby!" said Nate.

"Bye, Nate!" said Ruby.

They both part ways. After an hour of walking aimlessly around Vale, Nate unexpectedly runs into his friends.

"Oh hey guys, what are all doing out so late?" Nate asked his three teammates.

"We were going to ask you the same question." Micheal retorted.

"Well I was just in a small fight with Roman Torchwick" stated Nate.

"No. Freaking. Way." Andrew couldn't believe what Nate said just then.

"Yes really, and I also met the head master of Beacon Academy, and guess what happened next." said Nate.

"Let me guess, you finally got a girlfriend?" Lamont asked bluntly with a devious smirk.

Nate blushed a bit remembering the cute red-haired girl he met awhile ago.

"S-Shut up! We're going to Beacon damn it!" Nate's blush slowly went down after looking at the surprised expressions on his friends' faces.

"NO WAY, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Strangely, everyone seemed to have their minds linked to say that at the same time.

"Yep, the flight departs in three days!" Nate could tell everyone was excited, and so was he.

"Guys, we should train in the mean time, who feels like having a good old spar?" Lamont was eager to battle someone without hesitation at this point.

"I guess, why not?" Micheal seemed in on the sparring idea.

"Nah, I think I had enough for tonight, I'm gonna go get some rest" replied Nate.

"Alright you go do that" said Lamont.

**A little while later in a spacious clearing in the Forever Fall Forest...**

"Remember, this is a melee match only. " said Andrew

"Alright I got it, you guys ready for this?" asked Lamont.

"Hell yeah!" the other two collectively answered.

Lamont draws his Ama-no-Murakumo with a big grin. "Ready thy weapons!"

Andrew pulls out two of his four kunai and Micheal draws his Omni-blade.

"Okay, how is this gonna go down, tournament rules?" asked Micheal.

"Well duh, I don't want to kill you guys...like last time... " answered Lamont.

**(AN:If you did not know, tournament rules are fight until the enemies aura reaches red. The way they can tell what their aura level is at is that they 'borrowed' one of the monitors. Well in my tournament that is.)**

The three boys were already prepared for battle, but Andrew suddenly lost his feeling of excitement.

"Um...guys...wait..." Andrew just remembered one more thing about the tournament rules...

Micheal looked quite concerned about the look on Andrew's face. "Something on your mind dude?"

"Um...who's going to battle first?"

Lamont and Micheal had a blank thought moment for a second, but then realized that it was a rule to only have 2 opponents in tournament rules.

A moment of silence sat there for a while, but Lamont managed to finally break the silence.

"So...who's going first?"

"How bout we do eni meenie mini mo?" asked Andrew

Micheal made a very disappointed face. "What are we, five? How about something more reasonable?"

Lamont had a long and hard thought about how to decide who goes first, and finally made a suggestion. "Uuuuhhhh...about Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Micheal and Andrew both agreed, but Micheal was wondering how Rock, Paper, Scissors was more 'reasonable'.

"Ready? Rock, paper, scissors...shoot!" the all called out in unison.

Lamont threw rock, Andrew chose paper, and Micheal chose paper.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." whined Lamont as he withdrew his blade and walked out of the battle's range to sit on a tall tree to spectate the match.

**(AN:I'm not great at describing fights, so this one might be bad.)**

**(Que battle music: Conflict's Chime; Bravely Default OST)**

The two opponents took opposite sides of the clearing.

"Aaannnddd begin!" yelled Lamont.

Andrew attacked first with his kunai, but Micheal caught him with a really quick block with his Omni-blade. He then preformed a quick counter attack, knocking Andrew back stumbling a bit. After regaining balance, Andrew rushed Micheal again with similar results, only this time Micheal got in a quick swing that Andrew could not evade, cutting his left arm a bit. Andrew yelped in pain at the cut, decreasing Andrew's aura in the yellowish-green zone. Andrew disregarded the cut, but as soon as he focused back on Micheal, he was already rushing at him and swung his Omni-blade with fierce force. Andrew was completely defenseless. Micheal swung the blade and slashed his chest, leaving a large diagonal gash. Andrew's aura dropped to the red zone and was badly wounded. They all knew that the cut would leave a big scar if they let Andrew aura heal it so Micheal decided to use his semblance and heal it.

"Thanks man." Andrew said to Micheal.

"No problem, but you still lost." replied Micheal.

They rested for a while and Lamont spoke up.

"Okay, now its my turn!."

"Alright, I'm good to go for another round." said Micheal

The two opponents take their positions for battle, while Lamont is doing a few stretches first. Micheal rushed head on first trying to end the match quickly, but to his dismay, Lamont swung his katana in an upwards motion catching Micheal off guard. At the right moment, Lamont initiated a spin attack, slicing a bit of Micheal's left arm causing him to grunt in pain. With Micheal's guard still down, Lamont swung his blade to the side to distract his focus and strongly bashed his chin with his elbow, the monitor displayed Micheal's aura dropping in the yellow zone. Lamont charged at Micheal for a finishing blow, but when he swung his katana Micheal ducked to evade the attack and counter-attacked with jabbing Lamont in the stomach and unleashed a barrage of attacks on his opponent, causing his aura to drop into the orange-yellowish zone. The two fighters were determined to not lose, they began to focus their strength into one final attack and rushed at each other without the slightest action of hesitation. They each landed their blows with a powerful clash, creating a shock wave that sent both flying back. Micheal skidded across the ground and stopped until he was lying on his back, and Lamont harshly slammed into a tree and collapsed on the ground. They both were unconscious and the aura monitor displayed both of the fighter's aura levels were dangerously low within the red zone. Andrew gave both of them a bit of his aura to keep them conscious, but both were harshly injured.

"*Sigh* So much for going home..."

Without any other choice, knowing Andrew couldn't carry the two, he casually drags the two out of Forever Fall Forest, hoping that they'll wake up soon as they get back to Vale.

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD that's the end of chapter two of This is RWBY. Remember, this is just the beginning of the fanfic so of course it might be a little slow. I do have a tiny idea of what next chapter is gonna be like.**

**So, until then review, follow/fav if you enjoyed.**

**-This is nutzo858. PEACE, LOVE, AND CHICKEN GREASE!**


	3. MUST READ! maybe not

**Im sorry for the lack of updates my mind has just been fogged up by another story idea i really want to do. So consider this one on hiatus until I write the other ones first chapter. So other than that ya if you like it so far comment please. I dont care what is about at all. So look for the next story and chapter. When I don't write a chapter for like 2 weeks than i will write one of these in ****apology. Maybe next time i will have somthing special.**


	4. AN number 2

**So guys and gals(if there are any) I am extremely sorry for not posting. I have plenty of ideas for the story(s), but its hard to write them I don't know why they just are. know I am planning on doing a 'break the fourth wall' segment in my next chapter and on with the rest. What I want to know is, is it a good idea? yes or no, either way im still gonna do it. One or two of the characters are going to have their moments of OP to the max, the only one I'm mentioning now is Nate. Oh and for all of those Ruby fans, like mua, Ruby will nearly die once or twice. It makes me sad to do it but its has to happen to help build the Ruby X OC relationship, so that means lots of fluff(depending on the meaning of 'fluff').**

**Just three more things than this is done(just for the hell of it).**

**1. Hatsune miku is a masterpiece of technical design and I love her(almost as much as Ruby Rose).**

**2. I wish I knew how to speak all forms of japanese. IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!**

**3. Please post reviews of all kinds, that is how I know you guys(and gals) like it... or not.**

**And for the record I just wanted to get this out there to the world. Sssoooo... on to work on the next chapter, I guess?(BYE!)**


End file.
